This is a Phase I study of the optimal dose, toxicities, and kinetics of an antisense oligonucleotide targeted against protein kinase C alpha when administered with chemotherapy consisting of carboplatin and paclitaxel. It is based on our prior Phase I trial, Protocol #482. Cohorts of 3 to 6 patients each are being entered into the study beginning at an antisense dose of 1.0 mg/kg/day over 14 days by continuous infusion. Carboplatin and paclitaxel are administered on day 4 of the antisense infusion. The doses of antisense oligonucleotide and carboplatin will be escalated sequentially in successive cohorts if the prior doses are well tolerated. Four patients have entered the trial in the first cohort. The main side effects seen thus far include diarrhea, nausea and vomiting, which are primarily due to the chemotherapy but may be exacerbated by the antisense drug. We plan to complete the study in the coming year.